Blessings
by Tulip Proudfoot
Summary: Rose Gamgee asks Frodo for a special favor... this is a little single-chapter story. Enjoy. Please post a review.


Title: Blessings Rating: G Subject: General Main Character: Frodo Secondary Character: Sam  
  
December 20th S.R. 1420  
  
It was a cold winter's afternoon in the Shire. Frodo was in his study working on a difficult part of his book. He had reached the part in the story about their journey in Ithilen just prior to his and Sam's capture by Faramir. The narrative was going nowhere, as he knew Sam had asked Gollem to obtain something for their dinner, but he didn't know the conversation that went on between the two. Frodo had been asleep at the time.  
  
Frodo put away his quill, threw another log on the fire, and went in search of Sam.  
  
Rose was somewhere in the kitchen doing laundry. Lines of clothes were drying everywhere. Frodo couldn't see her for all the wet laundry hanging up and dripping onto the stone floor. He barely avoided banging his shins on a wooden tub of soapy water as he came around the table.  
  
"Rose?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Over here Mister Frodo," came the muffled reply. Rose pulled aside a wet sheet and peeked out at him. She had long ago given up trying to hide her pregnancy, and at six months along was quite round. She was standing at another wash tub near the hot stove. Rose stopped her scrubbing and leaned back with her wet hands on her hips, stretching her aching back.  
  
"Do you know where Sam is?" Frodo asked as he waked over, ducking under a line of drying towels and starting to give Rose a neck massage.  
  
"I think he's out in the barn," she replied. "He's doing a bit of rope- making I believe. Is there anything I can do for you, Mister Frodo?"  
  
"No thank you," Frodo said. "I just need to interview him on a part of the book. Do you think he would mind the interruption?"  
  
"Not at all," Rose smiled. "In fact, I'm sure he would enjoy the chance to come into the house and warm up as much as I'm enjoying this neck rub. Thank you so much. I'll have a nice cup of tea waiting for you two when you come back in."  
  
Frodo grabbed his coat, headed out the back door, rounded the corner of Bag End and went up past the Hill. Bag End Gardens, the main barn and work sheds were located between the now-fallow acres of tilled land and the pastures. Sam and the ponies were in the barn.  
  
The barn was filled to overflowing with bales of hay, sacks of oats, straw, and in one corner behind a gate, baskets of winter root crops. It was much warmer in the barn than outside - not at all drafty or uncomfortable as Frodo had dreaded.  
  
Sam was leaning backwards while sitting on a bale of hay in the middle of the barn, feet propped up against a large tree stump. The stump had holes drilled into its base, and was staked into the ground. Sam was surrounded by stacks of hemp, sisal and horse hair. A small group of curved and straight knives, leather gloves, a mallet, and wooden pegs were scattered at his side. Three bundles of twisted hemp fiber were pegged down into a single hole drilled into the tree stump. Sam had twisted two of the three bundles into long, straight strands, which he had staked out into the ground. He was twisting the third fiber bundle into a new strand, the muscles of his arms working to keep the tension on the fibers equal while making the rope. He was bundled up in a sweater, coat and scarf, with a plain leather work apron over the lot.  
  
"Mister Frodo," Sam looked up from his work as Frodo quickly pulled the door shut. "What brings you out here?"  
  
Frodo went over to his chestnut pony, Strider, and gave him a cheerful scratch behind the ears. Strider snorted with pleasure.  
  
"Oh. I thought I would learn a trade." Sam's pony, Bill, came over and head-butted Frodo jealously. Frodo laughed and scratched both ponies simultaneously.  
  
"Right," Sam chuckled, twisting the strand again and again, "and I'll be running for Mayor come spring. Seriously, what brings ya out?"  
  
"I could use your help in a section of the book," Frodo said. "It is to a place where only you can tell me what happened. Would you mind coming in awhile for an interview? Rose has put on some tea as well."  
  
Sam quickly knotted off the strand and staked it into the ground. He brushed loose fibers out of his lap and removed the apron. "I don't mind at all getting warm! Let's go."  
  
They made their way back into the warm wet kitchen. Rose handed them steaming cups of tea as they finished hanging up their coats.  
  
"Hi, love," Sam kissed Rose and patted her on her swollen belly. "How's me boy?"  
  
"Well, he just kicked me," Rose laughed.  
  
"Where?" Sam asked as he plunked down his tea onto the table. Sam loved to feel his baby stirring inside the womb.  
  
Rose placed his hand on her left side. "Here. Feel that?"  
  
Sam was absorbed in feeling the baby kick. He knelt down to press his cheek against his wife's belly. Frodo was looking at Rose as he sipped his tea, a mixture of awe and curiosity plainly drawn across his face. Rose knew Frodo had never lived with a pregnant hobbitess before, even as a youngster. She doubted he had ever been around one in his life, having been raised by his bachelor Uncle Bilbo. Or if he had while living with his extended Brandybuck cousins out in Buckland, he would not have remembered.  
  
"Mister Frodo?" Rose asked, "would you like to feel the baby? He's quite active. Must be turning cartwheels in there."  
  
Frodo blushed in the sudden realization that he had been caught starring at Rose's stomach.  
  
"Come on, Frodo," Sam encouraged, "It's the most marvelous thing. It's feeling new life."  
  
"You do not mind, Rose?" Frodo asked as he took a tentative step closer to her. He had never done anything like this in his life and was a bit shy around Rose as her pregnancy developed.  
  
"No, love, I don't mind," Rose kindly said. "He's so innocent in so many strange ways," she thought to herself.  
  
Frodo stepped over opposite Sam. Sam stood up and slipped his arms around Rose's shoulders. He was so proud of his wife. Her kindness to his best friend was one of the things he loved best about her.  
  
Rose took Frodo's hand and placed it on her extended belly, directing his palm over on top of the baby. Frodo was extremely cautious with his touch. Rose pressed her hand on top of his, pressing deeper in for a better feel. At that moment the baby kicked directly into Frodo's palm.  
  
"Oh!" Frodo was so surprised. His curiosity instantly overcame his reticence and he dropped to his knees, imitating Sam's earlier posture. "Does that hurt?"  
  
Rose guided his hand around her belly. "Not so much as it can sometimes be uncomfortable. Actually, it's a thrill feeling 'im kick like that. You're feeling the head now."  
  
"I thought I had his head," Sam laughed. "Guess he's got a nice round bottom too."  
  
"It's a girl," Frodo thought as he released his touch and stood up.  
  
Rose startled Frodo by suddenly grabbing his hands and placing them back on her baby.  
  
"Mister Frodo," she stammered, "I know you may think me a superstitious lass and quite forward, but. but you know some Elvish, don't ya? Would you. um. would you bless my baby, please, sir?"  
  
Her eyes were pleading. She blushed with embarrassment, but would not yield him his hands. It was evident she had been wanting to ask this for a long time.  
  
"Rose," Frodo replied, "I am a simple hobbit, such as yourself. I have no special powers or magic."  
  
"But, sir, it wouldn't hurt none, now would it?" Rose persisted. "Please, would you say just a little blessing on the baby? Please? For Sam's sake?" She glanced back over her shoulder at her husband, then back to Frodo.  
  
"Rose Gamgee, gem of all hobbits," Frodo said in all seriousness, "I will yield to you for your own sake, and also for the love I have for you, for Sam, and for your child."  
  
He knelt before Rose again. "I will recite a blessing the Elves use." He then turned his attention to the child within her womb.  
  
"Elen sila lumenn' omentielmo, Elanor. A star shines on the hour of our meeting."  
  
He looked up at Rose. "And I mean that sincerely for your baby. May Elbereth grace this child."  
  
Tears of gratitude shone in the young mother's eyes as she released his hands. Sam stood behind her, his strong protective arms closed across her chest. He kissed her on the ear tip, then addressed Frodo.  
  
"Thank you, sir," he smiled and winked.  
  
"Thank you for sharing your child with me," Frodo smiled back as he stood. He picked up his cup of tea and headed back into the study, grabbing Sam by the arm as he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Now, Sam. how did you get Gollem to bring you those rabbits in Ithilen?" 


End file.
